


Work? What Work?

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If only I didn’t have to go to work today.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Work? What Work?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sylvanawood](http://sylvanawood.livejournal.com)'s birthday to the prompt “something sexy SSHG.”

Hermione yawned and tried to stretch without waking Severus. He pulled her closer, as if in his dreams he thought she was trying to leave already, and she turned in his arms and snuggled against his warm chest.

 _If only I didn’t have to go to work today._

The firmness pressing into her belly seemed to agree.

A noise sounded from deep in his throat, and she knew he’d awakened.

Work, punctuality, and all else were soon forgotten in a tangle of lips and limbs. And as she lay sated in his arms after, she couldn’t be arsed to care.


End file.
